


Milkshakes

by exysexual



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of, a softer andrew and neil, drunk Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exysexual/pseuds/exysexual
Summary: Neil on the other hand was giggling into his palm at a joke Nicky had made. Nicky was delighted. “Drunk Neil is my favourite Neil, he is adorable,” he declared, before reaching out as if to cup Neil’s face in his palms. Andrew slapped his arm away.“Okay, rude.”





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Weak by AJR and was inspired to write this fic. I would recommend listening while reading it. It's literally just 2k of andreil being cute, you're welcome.

Neil hesitated as Kevin presented the group their second tray of drinks for the night. His arm twitched slightly, reaching for the tray before curling back in on itself.

Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed two drinks off the tray, finishing his in one go before sliding the second to Neil. 

It seemed, that this small nudge was all Neil needed. Twenty minutes later Andrew couldn’t be sure who was further gone, Kevin or Neil. Kevin’s chin rested on their table his hands swirling patterns on the surface, Andrew doubted he could stand.

Neil on the other hand was giggling into his palm at a joke Nicky had made. Nicky was delighted. “Drunk Neil is my favourite Neil, he is adorable,” he declared, before reaching out as if to cup Neil’s face in his palms, Andrew slapped his arm away. 

“Okay, rude.” 

The four of them were the only ones still at their table, which was probably for the best. Nicky had already taken several videos of Neil’s incoherent ramblings, the other foxes would no doubt also take advantage of this rare sight. 

There was a small tug at his sleeve, Andrew turned to scowl at Neil, who was peering up at him beneath his lashes. His lips were curved downwards in a small pout, his piercing eyes bright and reflecting the pulsing lights of the club. 

“What?” Andrew snapped.

His tone didn’t deter Neil, as he only shuffled closer and leaned forward, as if to whisper a secret in Andrew’s ear. Andrew unconsciously inched closer too, Neil’s lips brushed against the curve of his ear, causing a shiver to run through him. He barely registered Nicky’s exaggerated sigh and his yell of “I’m going to find Aaron.”

“Andrew,” breathed Neil, his voice low and husky, breath hot on Andrew’s cheek. 

“Neil,” Andrew’s tone was neutral. Neil hummed thoughtfully, considering his next words before – 

“I really want a milkshake.”

Andrew slowly pulled back and stared at Neil, his expression blank and voice monotone, “You want a milkshake?” 

Neil rolled his eyes, “That’s what I said dumbass.” 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “What sort of milkshake?” he asked, placing an elbow on the table and resting his head against his palm as he twisted to face Neil fully. Kevin remained oblivious to the world opposite them.

Neil smiled, apparently pleased that his milkshake request was being taken seriously. He scrunched up his nose and pursed his mouth, considering carefully. “Vanilla,” he decided, smirking in satisfaction.

“Boring.”

“Sorry,” Neil overexaggerated the ‘y’, dragging it out and sounding ten years younger, like a kid being forced to apologize for something they were not sorry for in the least.

Andrew turned back to the table, not wanting Neil to see his almost amused expression, but Neil apparently wasn’t finished with the topic of milkshakes. He tugged on Andrew’s sleeve again, this time more vigorously.

“What flavor would you get then if you’re such an expert?” he asked, expression dead serious, eyes intense as if he was genuinely interested in Andrew’s preference of milkshake flavor.

Andrew, for the second time that night, felt his lips tug upwards slightly, at Neil’s childish tone, at the ridiculousness of this entire conversation.

“Chocolate,” Andrew responded, faster than Neil and with no hesitation.

Neil was apparently unimpressed, “But that’s even more boring than mine!” he let out a small giggle, “You’re such a – a,” he broke off, searching for the word. Giggling was not something that Neil did, it was rare to hear him laugh, but giggling was unheard of and Andrew was quietly storing away the memory of the sound in his head.

“A hypocrite!” Neil pronounced in excitement at having found the word he was looking for, pointing his finger at Andrew for further dramatic effect.

Andrew tilted his head slightly, unimpressed.

“Order me a milkshake Andrew!” Neil demanded, before laying his arms on the table and pillowing his head on them. Half his face was hidden as he settled in. Waiting for his milkshake apparently.

Andrew glanced towards the bar and then back at Neil, “Can I interest you in a nice water instead?”

“No, I want a milkshake,” Neil mumbled into his arms, before quickly looking up at Andrew and clarifying, “a vanilla one.”

“Well you’re not getting one, not here.”

Neil groaned in exasperation and lifted his head, before getting to his feet. A little too fast it seemed for the minute his feet hit the floor he stumbled, Andrew’s arm steadying him before things could get too damaging. Neil grinned up at Andrew, it was an easy, wide grin and Andrew’s breath caught in his throat as Neil curled into him. 

Neil began shuffling about on his feet, still using Andrew as support. Andrew was fairly certain that if he lessened the grip he currently had around his waist, Neil would tumble to ground in his overly inebriated state. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Andrew asked after the shuffling continued.

Neil raised his head from where it rested on Andrew’s chest to stare at Andrew incredulously. “Dancing?” he replied, “obviously,” as if Andrew was the biggest idiot on the planet. He then resumed his shuffling and added in some out of beat foot tapping and head bopping.

“Obviously,” Andrew repeated dryly, hating himself for the affection and warmth that was surging in his chest.

Andrew’s eyes scanned the club, unconsciously searching for Aaron and Nicky. He managed to make eye contact with Nicky, who was flailing about on the edge of the dance floor with a stranger, it appeared Aaron had ditched him in favor of Katelyn. They had taken separate cars to Eden’s tonight - Andrew, Neil and Kevin in the Maserati - and Aaron, Katelyn and Nicky in Katelyn’s piece of shit car. 

Nicky caught sight of Neil in Andrew’s arms and he grinned in delight before sending Andrew an obnoxious wink. He disappeared into the crowd immediately after. 

Andrew made up his mind.

“Alright,” he hauled Neil up and off his chest, pulling him up to his usual height. 

Neil blinked slowly, “What?”

“We’re leaving,” Andrew began to drag Neil towards the exit, maneuvering through the sweaty and twisting bodies.

Neil resisted, unsuccessfully, as Andrew continued dragging him along, sending a quick text to Aaron, ‘Kevin and Nicky are all yours.’

He smirked, imagining Aaron’s annoyance as the plans he no doubt had for Katelyn tonight were swapped out in favor of babysitting Kevin.

“I don’t want to go!” Neil exclaimed, “I liked dancing with you,” he added, tone softer.

Andrew blinked, feet halting in their determined path for a second. He turned to Neil, “I hate you.” 

“No you don’t,” Neil smiled, as Andrew hauled them out of Eden’s and into the cool, midnight air.

Andrew didn’t respond to this, saying instead, “We’re getting your fucking milkshake, stop complaining.”

Neil’s mood immediately brightened, “Oh!” He allowed himself to be dragged to the car.

He pushed Neil into the passenger seat of the Maserati, “Vomit on my seats and I will throw you onto the highway.”

Soon enough they were on their way to a 24-hour diner Andrew knew was only a short distance away, Neil sipping quietly on the bottle of water Andrew had aimed at his head. 

Neil was mercifully silent for the full five minutes it took to get there, content to stare out the window, mouthing numbers as he counted the cars they passed. Something akin to fondness unwillingly bloomed in Andrew’s chest. 

The diner was deserted as they entered, the tinkle of a bell announcing their arrival. Neil let Andrew order for them and soon enough the waitress was placing Neil’s vanilla milkshake before him, then Andrew’s chocolate milkshake, with extra whipped cream, sprinkles and caramel syrup.

Neil looked at his milkshake in awe and then at up at Andrew, “Thank you,” he whispered, eyes bright with sincerity. 

“Shut up and drink your milkshake,” Andrew mumbled before taking a sip of his own.

Neil, it turned out, was more excited by the idea of a milkshake than the reality. He got about a quarter of the way through before wrinkling his nose and deciding, “This is not very good,” and pushing it away.

Andrew, having already finished his milkshake, reached out for Neil’s glass, “Your loss.”

As Andrew set about finishing Neil’s drink, Neil began to giggle again, eyes on Andrew’s mouth.

“What?” snapped Andrew.

“You have cream on your upper lip,” 

Andrew shrugged, unbothered, and took another sip of Neil’s milkshake. 

Neil smiled, leaning forward over the table and reaching out his hand, he stopped once his thumb was inches away from Andrew’s lips, “Yes or no?”

Andrew nodded, a barely interpretable tilt of his head. Neil’s grin widened as he gently brushed his thumb over Andrew’s upper lip, lingering for a few moments, before leaning back into his seat. Andrew shivered at the loss of contact.

Neil licked his thumb clean, maintaining eye contact with Andrew, his expression heated, pupils dilated. 

“Can we go home?” Neil asked, voice low and suggestive. Andrew rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his keys off the table, not bothering to see if Neil was following him.

Andrew could feel Neil’s eyes burning into the side of his head as he drove back to the house. He gathered all of his focus and managed to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him, he wasn’t sure he could control himself if he turned and met Neil’s gaze. Wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t pull the car over right there and drag Neil into the backseat. 

Katelyn’s car was already parked at the house when Andrew pulled into the driveway. The lights were all off, meaning everyone was either passed out or – Andrew didn’t really want to think about alternatives. It was bad enough that Katelyn was in this house, if he heard one fucking sound from their room, both of them would be sleeping outside.

Once inside their room Neil wasted no time, stepping into Andrew’s space, but keeping enough distance that he could still say no.

“Yes or no?” he breathed, gaze fastened on Andrews lips.

“Yes,” Neil took another step forward, “But, just kissing.”

Neil frowned slightly, eyes travelling to Andrew’s jeans.

Andrew sighed, placing his hand on Neil’s neck, “Not while you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Neil mumbled in to Andrew’s palm, which he had turned his face to. It was a weak protest and Andrew smirked before placing a soft kiss on Neil’s jaw. Neil shuddered in response, tilting his head up and exposing his neck. Andrew made his way down Neil’s throat, sucking and biting, careful not to leave marks. It wasn’t that Neil didn’t like it, Andrew just couldn’t be bothered to put up with Nicky and Aaron’s shit the next morning. 

He mouthed gently at Neil’s collarbone, before surging up to meet his waiting mouth, pulling Neil’s head down to his. Neil responded eagerly, his lips moving perfectly against Andrew’s, hot and slightly desperate. Andrew carded his fingers through Neil’s hair, pulling their bodies closer, Neil let out a low moan, which was quickly lost between their mouths. His hands remained by his sides.

“Can I touch you,” he gasped between kisses, breath hitching as Andrew’s teeth grazed across his bottom lip. Andrew’s hand’s encircled Neil’s wrists, his thumbs caressing the calloused and scarred skin, before placing them on his hips.

He moved his lips to Neil’s ear, “Anywhere above the waist.” 

Neil’s hands ran eagerly up his chest, over his shoulders, through his hair, frantic and desperate as their mouths met again. Their bodies collapsed onto the bed, Andrew straddling Neil’s thighs. It was wet and messy, lacking any technique or finesse. It was pure, undiluted want, as their mouths collided again and again, hands desperate and roaming. Andrew would never get sick of Neil’s lips, of his hands. 

Eventually their kisses slowed and their hands settled, Neil’s in Andrew’s hair, Andrew’s on Neil’s hips. Neil’s fingers carded through Andrew’s hair in slow calming movements as he kissed down Andrew’s neck, soft moans tumbling from Andrew’s lips. He could feel his jeans tightening and groaned, before gently pushing Neil off him. He looked utterly debauched, lips red and swollen, mouth and neck slick with spit, eyes blown wide and pupils almost black, his hair a tangled mess. For a moment the only sound in the room was their ragged breathing, before Andrew stood up. It was an effort to move away from Neil, looking like he did.

“I’m going to shower,” he said, heading for the bathroom and not looking back.

Andrew took a quick, cold shower before pulling on sweatpants and one of Neil’s t-shirts. He headed out into the bedroom, and threw Neil’s towel at him, “Go shower, you smell like shit.”

By the time Neil finished Andrew was curled against the wall. He heard the shower turn off, then the creak of the door opening and Neil’s soft footsteps as he crossed the room. The bed dipped as Neil slipped under the covers. Andrew continued to face the wall.

“Andrew,” Neil whispered, voice soft and questioning. Slowly Andrew rolled over so he was facing Neil. Neil greeted him with a small, crooked smile. He reached out his left arm, placing it in the center of the bed, his palm flipped upwards, an invitation.

Andrew stared at his arm, unmoving. Neil’s smile faltered slightly and he made to move his arm back. Andrew stopped him, reaching out and resting his hand on top of Neil’s, twisting their fingers together and giving Neil’s hand one small squeeze.

He missed the enormous grin that took over Neil’s face as he closed his eyes. Neil tightened his grip on Andrew’s hand before closing his eyes as well, both of them content in that moment.


End file.
